The Hidden Harmony
by Kav23
Summary: Meet the BAU's newest member, Reid's daughter, Audrey. She might just be a trouble magnet just like her dad, or is there something else...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Time to wake up, Daddy,"

Reid's eyes fluttered open upon hearing the sweet voice. Reid yawned before he turned towards to the side of his bed and grinned widely when he saw his little angel giggling.

Reid pushed himself up, leaned against his pillow before he bend down, picked her up and placed her on his lap.

The little girl slipped her legs on each side of Reid's hip and wrapped her hands around his neck before she pressed loving kiss on Reid's nose.

"My dear princess, what are you doing up early?" Reid asked her.

"Early?" The girl asked. "Daddy don't have to work today?"

"No." Reid shook his head.

"Holiday?" The girl asked again.

Reid nodded.

"Yes!" The girl cheered before she kissed him again. "Love you."

"So, tell me, Audrey…" Reid wrapped his hands protectively around her waist. "What do you want to do today?"

"We play." Audrey smiled. "I want to go to the park."

"I love you, baby." Reid kissed her forehead. "More than anything."

Audrey giggled when Reid pushed her onto her bed and started to tickle her.

"Daddy, stop." Audrey cried.

Reid lay on the bed beside her. Audrey climbed up and sat on Reid's chest. Few seconds later, Audrey bend and lie down on Reid's chest, listening to his heartbeat with her hands around his neck. Reid cuddled his daughter closer. Few minutes past with both just hugging each other without any words exchanged. Reid knew to how much Audrey missed him, this past few weeks had been hectic with cases without any break. He missed her too, being a single parent wasn't easy and he would ever be thankful for Garcia for watching her over whenever he flew away for cases. Right now, he mentally thanked Hotch for giving the team a couple of days off. He would spent every single second he have with his daughter.

Reid finished cleaning the last plate in the kitchen, turned around and smiled when he saw the scene where his four years old girl eating. Peanut butter was all over her mouth.

"Audrey." Reid called gently before he used a clean towel to clean her mouth. Audrey licked the remaining peanut butter from her hand, before she eat her bread.

"You and your peanut butter." Reid shook his head before he gave her a glass of milk.

"Daddy, come on. Let's go to the park." The girl started to jump in the kitchen.

"Okay. So, park it is." Reid said before he grabbed his jacket, wallet, keys and carried her on his hip.

"Morning, Mrs. Smith." Reid greeted his neighbor.

"Oh." The middle aged women turned around. "Morning, Dr. Reid. So, father and daugther are having some fun today?"

"Yes." Audrey laughed. "We are going to the park."

"Okay, have fun and be safe." Mrs. Smith said.

"Always." Reid replied before he walked off to his car.

Fifteen minutes later, Audrey jumped out of the car and ran out.

"Audrey, be careful!" Reid warned before he locked his car in such a hurry and ran behind her.

Audrey continued to run in circles in the field. Reid's heart cried in joy when he saw the smiling face of his daughter.

"Well, look who we have here."

Reid jerked towards the sudden voice behind him and smiled when he saw Morgan.

"Uncle De!" Audrey cheered loudly before she ran towards him.

Morgan bend down and picked her up just in time. Morgan caught her, swing her around and placed her down beside Reid. "Sorry, princess. I am kind of not very clean right now."

"Jogging?" Reid guessed, looking at Morgan's track pants, sleeveless t-shirt and the amount of sweat on his body.

"Yeah." Morgan was catching up with his breath.

"Father and daughter time?" Morgan asked Reid.

"You bet." Reid said before Audrey ran when she saw her usual friend, Erin walking into the field with her mother.

"Audrey, careful!" Reid remind her again.

"Don't worry, Dr. Reid." Erin's mother smiled. "I will take care."

Reid replied back with his smile and turned back to Morgan. "What are you smiling for?" Reid asked when he saw Morgan smiling to him.

"Nothing." Morgan shook his head. "Just never thought about you having a daughter."

"Does it look bad?" Reid asked.

"You kidding me, right?" Morgan raised his eyebrows. "I would give you the best daddy award."

Reid smiled, walked and stood beside Morgan with his eyes on Audrey playing with Erin.

"What's on your head, Kid?"

"Two years ago, I wasn't really sure about this but right now," Reid turned to face Morgan. "She is best thing ever happened to me, Morgan."

"I know." Morgan answered. "I am proud of you, Reid. You adopted her even after what her father did to you, he almost killed you."

Reid inhaled deeply. "She doesn't need to know that, Morgan."

"I agree." Morgan said. "But what are you going to tell her if she start asking about her mother?"

"She did ask me once."

"And…" Morgan trailed off.

"I told her that her mother are with the angles which is the truth."

"Or you can find her a new mother." Morgan smirked.

"Morgan…."

"Come on, Reid." Morgan shrugged. "There is nothing wrong in that."

"I know." Reid looked at Morgan. "But right now, Audrey is my only priority."

Morgan enfold his hand around Reid's shoulder, shook it and said "Well, whatever makes you happy, Daddy Reid."

Reid looked at Morgan and with serious voice, he said "You're kind of smell bad,"

"Yeah, right!" Morgan mumbled. "Well, you guy have some some fun." Morgan ran out of the field. "Bye, sweetie." Morgan yelled at Audrey.

Audrey waved goodbye and gave her godfather a few flying kisses before she resumed playing. On the other hand, Reid sat on the bench and enjoyed the sight of his little girl laughing, smiling, dancing and playing with her friend. There was nothing more he ever wanted than this.

**Please review.**

**PS: Some you might think what happened to my other story, "The secret of secrets". Well, I am not really sure about the way I want to go with that story. So, for now, I keeping it first. I am sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 2**

Reid who was much immersed in his phone conversation was caught off guard when Audrey's cries snapped Reid out of the chat he was having.

"Audrey." Reid panicked when he saw his little girl on the ground instead of on the swing she was previously in.

Reid dashed towards her side in seconds and picked her up "Are you okay?"

"It hurts." Audrey cried a little before she buried her head on the base of Reid's neck.

Reid took a quick look and got worried when he saw a little amount of blood on her knees.

"Is she okay?" Erin's mother, Rachel asked. "I am sorry, I was watching over Erin."

"It's okay." Reid smiled at her a little. "It's my fault. I was on the phone. I am going to take her to the clinic just to be sure."

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid drove back home from the clinic and carefully kept his eyes on the road and Audrey at the same time. Luckily, it was a small cut and nothing serious. Audrey had a small bandage around her left knee.

"You want to get something before we go back home?" Reid asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yes." The girl suddenly cheered. "Chocolate."

"Only one bar though." Reid said.

"Okay." The girl giggled, forgetting about the pain she was previously complaining about.

Reid picked her up, placed her on his hip and walked into the grocery shop.

"Daddy, look … Uncle ill." Audrey said, pointing towards a certain direction.

"It's Uncle Will, honey." Will said, walking beside JJ and Henry.

"Uncle Spencer!" Henry called cheerfully.

"Hi, guys!" Reid addressed them as he smiled.

"What happened to my sweet his niece here?" JJ asked she touched the bandage on Audrey's knee.

"Someone got really excited at the park." Reid answered shortly.

After having lunch with JJ and her family, Reid and Audrey finally reached back home.

"Tired?" Reid asked as he picked her up.

"Em." Audrey mumbled before she wrapped her hands around Reid's neck and leaning on his shoulders.

Reid walked in, closed the door, carefully placed his sleeping girl on her bed, kissed her forehead and walked back to his kitchen.

Just when Reid was preparing himself a glass of juice, his phone rang.

"Reid?"

"Hotch, we got a case?" Reid asked uncertainly.

"Where are you, Reid?" Hotch asked, avoiding Reid's question.

"Home, we had lunch together with JJ earlier and we stop by at a bookshop." Reid explained.

"Reid, listen." Hotch said.

Reid listened attentively, Hotch's voice wasn't good and Reid doesn't like it. "Is everything okay, Hotch?"

"Reid, Audrey's biological father, Ron, escaped from the prison twenty four hours ago."

"What?" Reid stammered, fear climbed up through his spine.

"Stay where you are, lock the door, we are on our way now."

"Okay. Okay." Reid mumbled.

"Reid, don't worry."

"I am not." Reid answered. "I am afraid, yes, I am, but I won't let him near my daughter." Reid walked into his living room and locked his door, searched for his gun.

"Reid." Hotch called. "He is coming after you, Reid."

"I know…. wait, my gun…"

"Looking for this, Dr. Reid?"

Reid turned towards the sudden voice behind him, his phone slipped out his hand and fell down to the ground when he saw Ron in the middle of his living room, Reid's gun was in his hand and more importantly he had Audrey.

"Daddy!" The girl cried towards Reid, struggling to free herself from Ron's grip.

"Let her go, Ron." Reid yelled at Ron. "It's okay." Reid assured Audrey.

"Let her go?" Ron whispered back. "Why would I do that? She is mine."

"Ron, listen…" Reid took a step to the front.

"Stay where you are." Ron warned as he pointed the gun.

"Please, don't hurt her." Reid begged.

"I would never hurt her." Ron kissed Audrey's head. "It's you that I want to hurt."

"Ron…" Reid spoke.

"You took her away from me!" Ron yelled again.

"I did what is the best for her." Reid reasoned. "I promised your wife that I will take care of her."

"Nonsense!" Ron yelled and Audrey winced in fear.

"You are scaring her, Ron." Reid started to waste the time as much as he could.

"Shut up." Ron screamed again.

"Listen, we can fix this." Reid played along.

"Yeah, we can." Ron said, smiling evilly, before he pulled the trigger.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 3

"Reid? Reid!" Hotch screamed through his phone.

"What happened?" Morgan yelled, asking Hotch as they were running down to their SUV.

"I think Ron is in Reid's house." Hotch said before he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Shit!" Morgan swore as he pressed the gas pedal.

"Emily, call JJ and Rossi, ask them to meet us at Reid's house. Ask Garcia to brief them about the situation and get an ambulance. I don't feel good." Hotch mumbled before he pulled out his gun, setting it ready.

"Why now?" Morgan whispered as he broke a dozen of traffic rules. "It has been more than two years."

"He always wanted his daughter, Morgan. We all know that, and that's is why I wasn't really happy when Reid said he was going to adopt her, but when I saw how much Reid was into her, I just couldn't."

"JJ and Rossi has been notified. Ambulance is on the way." Emily said from the back seat.

"Okay. Morgan, drive faster…" Hotch authorized.

"Hang on, Reid." Morgan spoke silently before he drove in the speed that he would never imagine.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Daddy!" Audrey cried when she saw her father falling down on the floor. She practically doesn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, she doesn't like the man who was holding her.

"How it feels like?" Ros asked, holding Audrey tightly around him.

Reid breathed rapidly, winced in pain before he groaned. He squeezed his eyes closed, tried to control his breathing before opened his eyes and saw blood oozing out his side. Reid consciously held his hand against his gunshot wound, preventing the blood flow, but failed miserably when his white shirt soaked with his blood within seconds.

His blurred vision wasn't going any easier on him. "Don't do … 'his, Ron." Reid gritted his teeth together.

"Do what?" Ron bent down and kneel down beside Reid, inches away from him. Audrey was struggling to free herself from him. She doesn't like him and she wanted to go her father.

"All I wanted was her, my daughter." Ron spoke. "Ashley took her away from me and you helped. I would give up anything for her."

"No, you … didn't." Reid struggled to stay awake.

"What did you just said?" Ros raised his voice.

"All she wanted is ... you to prove to her that you will take care of your daughter but you didn't. You were never ready to give up your drugs, your gambling…"

"Shut up!" Ron shouted. "And that doesn't mean you or Ashley can take my daughter away from me."

"She…" Reid closed his eyes and opened back. "She just 'anted to make … you under'tand …she just wanted you to realize…"

Reid coughed a few times before he resumed. "She thought if … she take Audrey away from you… you will understand and… come back to her… it was just a drama…"

"No." Ron mumbled under his breath.

"That's why… I … I came to see you that night… to tell you the truth… but you didn't…"

"No…." Ron mumbled again. He unconsciously loosened his grip, causing Audrey to jump out and ran towards Reid.

"Daddy…" Audrey cried as she hugged him.

Reid dragged himself up and leaned against his table. Hugging his daughter, Reid buried her head around his shoulders.

"You're lying to me." Ron whispered.

"No." Reid shook his head. "I really wanted to tell you, but you never listened to me…"

"You're lying to me." Ron raised his voice, being angry as he pointed his gun to Reid.

"No." Reid mumbled weakly, his face was turning pale, his voice was dropping.

Ron stood there, unable to grasp the truth. Before Ron could even think of his next word, the door was kicked open, revealing FBI agents.

"Ron, drop your weapon." Hotch said, his eyes on Reid.

Ron shook his head slowly, he was still pointing his gun towards Reid.

"You're lying." Ron said.

"Ron." Morgan walked in, taking a few steps with his hands in the air. "He is not lying."

Ron turned his head, looking at Morgan.

"Your wife… Ashely just wanted you to understand." Morgan took another step. "Reid told her not to do it… That's is why he came to meet you that night even though he knew you might end up killing him."

"No…" Ron said. "I never meant to…"

"I know…" Morgan said before he used the situation to tackle Ron and secure him.

"Reid!" Hotch carried Audrey up and hand her over to JJ.

"Daddy… I want Daddy. I want my Daddy!" Audrey cried as she protested.

"It's okay, honey." JJ held the crying Audrey and carried her out of the room.

"Reid!" Hotch called again before he pressed his shaking hand on Reid's neck.

"Guys." Hotch panicked. "He is not breathing!"

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 4

"Sir, you have to move, NOW!" A paramedic said, causing Hotch to move away from Reid.

"I am not getting a pulse!" One the medic screamed which churned Morgan's stomach.

"Charging… Clear!"

The medic pressed the paddles onto Reid's chest and his body bounce back in response.

"Nothing!"

"Again… Charging… Clear!"

"I got a pulse!"

Almost everyone lets out the breath they were holding.

"Good. Let's get him to the hospital." The medic said and before they laid him on a stretcher. Morgan jogged together with the medics to the ambulance but somehow stopped when he heard Audrey's cries.

"Hotch, why don't you go with Reid?" Morgan said to Hotch before he marched his way to JJ.

"It's okay, Audrey. Daddy is fine." JJ tried to console her but nothing stopped Audrey from crying.

Morgan stretched his arms and Audrey jumped out from JJ's arm and wrapped herself to her godfather.

"I got this." Morgan gave his word to JJ.

JJ nodded, she knew how much Audrey was close to Morgan. JJ went over to help Emily and Rossi to handle the suspect, Ron.

"I want Daddy." Audrey let out muffled cried while she buried her head over Morgan's shoulders.

"Audrey, listen to me." Morgan said gently before he pulled her to face him. Audrey's eyes were red.

"Daddy is hurt and they took him to a good place where he can get better."

Audrey looked at Morgan. "I want… to see him."

"I know, sweetie." Morgan said, wiping her tears. "You can see him but we have to wait for a while, okay?"

Audrey nodded. "Will he be okay?"

"Audrey, do you remember when you got sick two months ago?"

Audrey nodded and Morgan continued. "It is something like that, you stayed in the hospital for two days and you got better, and so, daddy will get better too."

Audrey nodded and hugged Morgan again, leaning on Morgan shoulders.

Morgan sighed silently, Audrey might not be a gifted child just like Reid but being together with Reid more than two years now, Audrey was definitely much brilliant than any other average girl in her age.

Holding her around his shoulders, Morgan got into the backseat, allowing Emily to drive him and the rest to the hospital.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Family of Spencer Reid?"

"It's us." Garcia immediately stood up with the rest but Morgan remained to be seated since Audrey was sleeping on his lap.

"Well, Dr. Reid is going to be just fine, although the bullet did quite a bit of damage. He lost quite an amount of blood but we fix it through blood transfusion. The bullet grazed his liver, causing massive amounts of internal bleeding. We lost him once on the table and he has been put on a ventilator until we are sure he can breath on his own."

"But he is going to be okay, right?" Emily asked for confirmation.

"We repaired the damage, his vital seems good for now but unless he couldn't breath on his tomorrow, I don't see why he can't pull through." The doctor explained.

"So, we wait for him to breath on his own?" Hotch asked again.

"Yes, and honestly, with his condition right now, it will take a couple if hours for him to breath on his own. Let's hope for the best. Excuse me, I have other patients waiting for me."

"He will be fine." Rossi said. "Reid is strong, he will pull through."

-CM-CM-CM-

Rossi was right, almost seven hours later, the nurse took out ventilator since Reid was able breathing on his own and around noon the next day, Reid stirred.

"Take it easy, Reid."

Reid blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the light before he smiled weakly to Morgan.

"Hey there." Morgan replied, smiling widely.

Reid wished to reply something or perhaps ask about Audrey but end up coughing when he felt the extreme dryness in his throat.

"Here." Morgan pressed the glass to Reid's lips.

Reid drank greedily, allowing the icy water to soothe his throat. "Thanks." He spoke much clearer.

"Before you ask, Audrey is fine. She is with JJ." Morgan said.

"She is good?"

"Well, a bit shaken up, but surely good. She has been dying to see you."

"Can I see her?" Reid asked.

"Depends, are you up to see her?" Morgan asked, although he knew the answer.

"I almost died, Morgan. I need nothing else but my daughter right now." Reid answered.

"I know it was a stupid question to ask." Morgan smiled before he pulled out his phone to call JJ.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Daddy." Audrey screamed before she poked Morgan asking him to lift her up to the bed.

"Be careful." Morgan said, lifting Audrey and placed her on Reid's uninjured side.

"Daddy… I miss you." Audrey mumbled softly before she hugged him.

"We will leave you guys alone." Morgan said before he walked out with JJ.

"Do you think he will be okay?" JJ asked uncertainly, looking inside the room through the glass.

"It's Reid we are talking about. He is tough." Morgan smiled when he saw Reid kissing Audrey.

"It's different this time, Morgan." JJ shrugged. "Audrey might ask questions."

"I know, but trust me, Reid knows how to handle her. After all, she is daddy's little girl." Morgan pointed towards the room.

JJ turned around and saw Audrey smiling for the first time since the incident.

Later that night, after much protest from Audrey , Reid managed to send her back with JJ.

"How are you feeling now?" Morgan asked, sitting beside Reid's bed.

"Tired, and desperately wants nothing else but to sleep."

Morgan smiled. "Okay. You sleep first…"

"How is Ron?" Reid cut in.

"Guilty…" Morgan answered flatly.

"I didn't want him to know, Morgan." Reid sighed. "It is so messed up."

"Reid, he messed up everything, okay?" Morgan spoke. "Nothing was your fault. He was the one who abandoned his family and when his wife tried to make him understand , he killed her, you tried to help, he almost killed you too. Despite all that, you are trying to make sure his daughter grow up in a very good way…. so, …"

"Don't ever say that…" Reid cut in again.

"Say what?" Morgan couldn't understand.

"That Audrey is his daughter. It's childish and I am way too attached to her, I know but still she is mine."

"Reid, she isn't going anywhere." Morgan said gently. "She is your daughter."

"What if she finds out? What if she hates me?" Reid freaked out.

"Reid, she would never hate you. You are giving her all the love she needs, so much so that she never cried for a mother."

Tears rolled down Reid's cheeks.

"She is all yours, Reid."

**Please review.**


End file.
